Electronic devices are increasingly being used to display digital works such as electronic books or other media content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic media content continues to grow, filtering and providing access to portions of the electronic media content considered relevant to users and communities of users has become more desirable. Such access may function as a community-driven reputation system for passages in the work, and may render information more easily available to the community and further encourage sales of electronic media content.